Tonight I'm Getting Over You
by Saltwaterfish96
Summary: Kurt finally wants to get over Blaine by taking the next step with Adam. (Klaine is endgame, also Notebook-Kiss at the end.Title inspired by the song of Carly Rey Jepsen)


Kurt looked one last time into the mirror, before he grabbed his scarf and put it around his neck. Again his gaze went to his reflection. No, definitely no scarf. He had to look stunning tonight, just sexy and hot and...just perfect. Everything needed to be perfect.

He and Adam dated now since a few months and even though it hadn't been exclusive, they were now officially boyfriends since one month. Anyway there hadn't been more than holding hands and some heated make-out-sessions at Kurt's couch until now. Kurt grinned a little bit. Yeah, until now. But tonight he would have his first sleepover at Adam's apartment.

And this wouldn't be the only first time in this night, Kurt decided.

With a sigh he threw the scarf back to the bed, grabbed his bag and went out of his room to the kitchen. Santana sat at the table, reading some boring magazine about the latest celebrity gossip when her roommate caught her eye.

"Hey Hummel, where ya going with your 20 suitcases?", she asked curiously, while Kurt drank a sip water. When he was finished, he gave her his bitch-glare, before he stood up and headed to the door.

"I'm going to Adam, I'm back tomorrow morning"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, WAIT!'' Santana ran after him, closing the already opened door.

"What do you want? If you want to make some sexual jokes, wait until tomorrow please"

Santana sighed and rolled her eyes, before she looked again at Kurt. She hated to admit it, but he was actually one of her best friends and she really cared for him. And that was the reason why she had to stop him and save Kurt from himself.

"Kurt, I know what you want to do and I can tell you, it won't help"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Now please let me go!"

Kurt pushed her as gentle as possible out of the way and walked to the hallway. But before he could reach the stairs, he heard the voice of his roommate calling for him. When he heard what she said, Kurt froze immediately.

"You think you will get over Blaine, if you sleep with Adam, don't ya?"

Kurt turned around slowly and looked to the opened apartment door. Santana leaned at the wall, her arms were crossed at her chest. He bit his lip, looking at his feet and heard the Latina sigh in the distance. Both knew that she was right.

"You wanna talk about it?", Santana asked and Kurt raised his glance from the floor to her, before he shook his head. There wasn't a lot to talk about. Kurt loved Blaine and he would never love anyone else than him, but he just couldn't do this anymore. He needed to move on and get over Blaine. And the only way he thought this could work was if he would finally give himself to Adam. And yeah, he meant that in a sexual way.

Before the Latina could say anything more, Kurt turned on his heels and walked as fast as he could down the stairs, outside to the crowded streets of New York. He hated it when Santana knew more about his feelings than he wanted to. Kurt's hands shook a little when he raised them for one of the yellow taxis, while the dark clouds above him started to let light rain fall. While the drive to Adam's apartment, Kurt started to think about the last time he and Blaine had talked. His heart raced when he thought about the way Blaine's eyed had lit up when he appeared on the computer screen one month ago. And how his smile fell when Kurt had told him that he and Adam were now boyfriends.

Blaine had said that he was really happy for him and that Kurt deserved to be loved, but Kurt saw the pain. Since then they hadn't talked, everytime Kurt had called Blaine, he told him that he was busy at the moment. Kurt hated to admit it, but he still loved Blaine and it hurt him to know that he moved on. So tonight it was time for him to move on too.

Finally he arrived at the apartment and knocked at the door. Only a few seconds later the door opened and Adam looked at him, a big smile on his face.

"Hey angel, I missed you", Adam said and putted a sweet kiss on Kurt's lips, but Kurt wrapped his arms around the neck of his boyfriend, so he wasn't able to pull away. The kiss became heated very fast and both stumbled into the apartment. Quickly jackets and cardigans were thrown on the floor, followed by shirts. They ended in the bedroom, where they lay down on Adam's bed.

"I want you so bad, Bl-Baby", Kurt moaned and froze a little when he realized that he almost said the name of his ex-boyfriend. Adam kissed his neck, while Kurt kept his eyes closed. He didn't want to sleep with Adam, he wanted to sleep with Blaine. And not only this. He wanted to watch silly love movies with him again and bake cookies that tasted horrible and fall asleep in his arms. He wanted everything they used to have before Blaine cheated.

"Everything okay, Kurt?", Adam asked and pulled away so he could see the face of his boyfriends. Tears were sparkling in his eyes, his hands trembled a little. Kurt pressed his lips together, shaking his head.

"No, nothing is okay..."

Immediately Kurt stood up, wiping away the tears in the corners of his eyes and grabbed his clothes as fast as he could. Adam followed him, but he only caught him in the hallway. Confused he asked where Kurt was going.

"I.. I can't Adam. Do you understand? This feels like cheating, every time I kiss you or when I hold your hand, I feel guilty. I really really really want to give you the same love that you give to me, but I just can't. My heart...my freaking silly heart, it..."

"...it belongs to Blaine", Adam finished the sentence and Kurt only nodded. They became silent for a few minutes, but both knew what it meant. Finally Kurt sighed, pulled Adam into a tight hug and whispered last words into his ear.

"Goodbye"

* * *

When Blaine opened the door of the McKinley, he froze for a second. Sam and the other members of the New Directions stopped too. The rain was falling hard to the ground of the parking lot, somewhere in the distance they could hear the thunder.

"Great. Just today I forgot my umbrella...", Blaine said, while his friends already rushed through the rain to their cars. Blaine sighed quietly when he started to walk to his car too, trying to keep himself dry with his bag over his head. He didn't notice the taxi that drove to the parking lot. Neither he saw the person that got out and hurried to him. Not until he heard someone scream his name.

"Blaine!"

Immediately Blaine turned around and his jaw dropped a little when he saw Kurt standing there. His car keys fell out of his hands, while he kept staring at the love of his life. Kurt's clothes were soaked from the rain, just like Blaine's. Blaine just wanted to say something, but the older boy started to talk.

"I'm sorry,Blaine"

"For what?", Blaine asked.

"I'm sorry for not being there for you. If I had been there for you, you wouldn't have cheated. And I am sorry for ignoring you for weeks. And I am sorry for dating this other guy and telling you that we are just friends. We have never been just friends. I tried to get over you, but I can't. My heart always owned you and no matter how hard I tried to deny it...It wasn't over. And it still isn't over"

Without waiting for more words Blaine grabbed Kurt and pulled him into a kiss, while the rain kept pouring on them. They just stood there, kissing like their life would belong to it. They only ended the kiss when the thunder was right above them, so loud both boys thought they would become deaf. As fast as they could they got into Blaine's car, laughing a little bit.

"I love you so much, Kurt", Blaine said quietly.

"I love you too."

"Come what may?"

"Until my dying day"


End file.
